


APH｜普洪 | 普勒阿得斯不见踪影

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: # Human AU , WW2 background (Siege of Budapest)# porn without plot , dub-con , semi-public , hurt/comfort# 道德低下，三观扭曲，可能造成精神损害，请谨慎&批判阅读





	APH｜普洪 | 普勒阿得斯不见踪影

* * *

 

前注一：普勒阿得斯，自古希腊神话，代表天上的昴星团。天顶的昴星团被猎户座取代，表明冬天将要到来

前注二：布达佩斯之围，1944.12-1945.2，ww2中最漫长的城市战役，历时102天，大大超过了维也纳，柏林，甚至柯尼斯堡抵抗的时间

  
“我反对过他们的决定。”  
伊丽莎白·海德薇莉看着年轻男人，双手抱在胸前，没有说话。他摸了摸帽沿，尴尬地接着说道：  
“事实是很清楚的，再让他执行任务是不负责任的做法，医生警告了很多次。但那些老家伙坚持认为他需要回到工作中来。”  
伊丽莎白低头轻笑：“他自己呢？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“尽管告诉我吧，”她疲惫地说，“还是说我难道有权拒绝他们的决定？”  
“我很抱歉。”  
她悲哀地看着年轻人，很容易就想到他更幼小时的样子。他不该坐在这里，穿着这身制服……无论怎么看都像个错误。“这不是你的错。”  
“他会说出你的名字，不清醒的时候……我不知道这是好是坏。”  
“我会处理的，”她终于说，“关于我们之间的问题。”  
“他们仍然觉得他有价值，所以决定给他所需要的。”年轻人苦涩地看向别处。  
“谢谢你告诉我这一切。”  
“我要提一个无礼的请求……请照顾好他。”  
“名义上他才是我的守卫。”女人从办公桌后面走过来。他们像亲人一样拥抱着。  
“谁都知道你用不着那种安排。”  
她发自内心地笑了：“路德维希，不用为我们担心。照顾好你自己。”

门打开了。  
基尔伯特从长椅上站起来，想往里走，却和正走出房间的人结结实实地打了个照面。  
他们都往后退了一步。  
“结束了，”女人简短地说，戴上帽子，绕过他走到过道上，“跟我来。”  
“你们都说了些什么？”基尔伯特站在原地。她也停下了。  
“那是我们之间的事。”  
“说谎。”  
“哦，”伊丽莎白转身看向他，显然是被激怒了，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，“你既然已经有了答案，还问我做什么？”  
“他是怎么说我的？”他冷淡地说。  
“说你病了，病得很厉害。”  
“我挺了过来。”  
伊丽莎白显然不相信，但懒得和他争辩。这神情他已经熟悉得厌倦了。  
“他们任命你做我的警备，你会领到配枪——”她停顿了一下，“——但愿这不是个愚蠢的决定。”  
“你还住在那儿么。”  
“别的地方。他们和我说你仍然能开车？”  
他点点头。  
“一会儿我告诉你该怎么走。听我说，我不想在这儿发火，所以别逼我那么做。”  
伊丽莎白重新往前走，他跟上了她。很久没有人敢于这样同他说话了，自从他被警告为极其危险，无法控制。  
基尔伯特终于明白这是他最后一次机会：如果伊丽莎白也不能把他导回正轨，他将被彻底抛弃。  
糟糕的是，在她身边并没有让他觉得自己更像人类，而是相反。

现在的公寓更加朴素，不起眼，显得很安全：除了空气中不正常的尖啸。  
“苏联人。”伊丽莎白好像不愿意多说。她打开电灯，一层蒙着灰的光落了下来。  
然后她意识到他还站在门框里。  
“你可以回去了。”  
“我不知道该去哪儿。”基尔伯特一半是说谎，一半是真地这么觉得。  
“奇怪，他们连这也不安排？那你回去找路德维希，我知道他还没离开。”  
“我以为你愿意和我谈谈。”  
她躲开了他的目光：“也许明天我会的。”  
“伊丽莎白。”他坚持道。  
她叹了口气，露出无奈的神色：“我能为你做些什么？”  
基尔伯特慢慢地走进房间，清楚地看到她正在强迫自己不要逃跑。他走到离她很近的地方，很近……几乎是不得体的。  
他低下头，做出索取亲吻的姿态，等待她的回应。  
伊丽莎白闭上了眼睛。  
她的嘴唇干燥，柔软，像是被冲淡的白兰地，让他回忆起某个遥远的，浅绣球蓝和丁香色的夏天。  
他伸手握住她的肩膀，感到轻微的畏缩。他逐渐加深这个吻，濡湿紧闭的嘴唇。  
她开始挣扎，他故意让她能够推开他。  
“不，”她轻声说，试图躲藏起来，“不要——”  
他吻住她张开的嘴，享受着她的抗拒，等待着她的反抗和怒火。  
但什么都没发生。伊丽莎白只是像个被吓坏的小女孩那样毫无意义地扭动着身体，发出软弱的声音。  
于是，基尔伯特做了一件也许会让他自己后悔的事：他把伊丽莎白推到墙上，紧紧地压住她的身体。  
她的帽子掉落到地上，粗硬的制服布料也出现了褶皱。虚张声势的衣服，他想，感受着她丰满的胸部紧贴着他，坦白地展现出身体本身的柔软。  
伊丽莎白总是在他面前忘记她是个女人。比他柔弱，无力，易受伤害。  
她早该为此付出代价。  
他腾出一只手扯松她的衣领。尽管她一直在挣扎，他还是轻易地就做到了。他解开剩余的扣子，把上衣下摆从裤子里都拽出来，然后牢牢摁住她的胃部。  
温暖而紧绷。  
“你吓坏了？”他嘲笑她，向上移动手掌，掠过圆润的线条和隐约从白色内衣上能看见的突起，握住她的脖子。  
她停下了徒劳的挣扎，只有胸膛更加剧烈地起伏着。  
“把门关上，”她轻声说，隔了好几秒才补充道：“求你了。”  
基尔伯特这才意识到他走进来后没带上门，但被她好心提出来，就是个圈套。  
“不。”  
她骂了句脏话，比之前都更激烈地挣扎着，“去你的，放开我。”  
她越是挣扎，越给他可乘之机。他设法脱下了她的外套，一点点地把内衣往上卷。  
伊丽莎白的眼中充满了恐惧。他残忍地饮食着她的绝望，将她的肉体完全从衣物中暴露出来。  
她痛苦地扭曲着身体，反而把失去保护的胸部送进了他的手中。他轻轻揉捏着，看着浅粉色的顶端很快在寒冷的空气中凸出，变硬。  
他故意用指腹摩擦那儿，感受着她的身体诚实地颤栗着。  
“你有感觉。”  
“不……”  
他恶劣地夹紧了手指，满意地听到她发出一声短促的尖叫。  
“承认吧。”  
“不……”她令人恼火地固执，“不要……基尔伯特，正常点，放开我。”  
“我知道我在做什么。”  
“那就停止侮辱我！”她的皮肤开始渗出汗水，那气味好闻得发疯。  
他低头亲吻顺着她脖颈滑落的汗珠。  
“说你想要我。”  
“不。”  
“说出来。”  
“你疯了！”她竭力想推开他，所达到的效果却只是让胸部更加诱人地晃动着。他不禁再次亲吻她，体会着她赤裸的身体紧贴在他衬衫上的快感。  
他的耐心到了尽头。  
“或者说你没想到事情会到这一步。说你就是没胆反抗那些老头子的职务指派。说你是为了帮路德维希，是同情他们任何人而不是为了我。说吧。”  
“我——”她发不出声音。  
“有那么难？”基尔伯特轻轻捋开她凌乱的长发，再次让胸部完全暴露出来，然后用手握住。她想往后退缩，但是无处可去。  
“别逼我……”她像是用尽了所有自尊才挤出了这几个词，眼睛里闪闪发亮。  
伊丽莎白前所未有的软弱让他感到一种粗糙的快感和更钝重的疼痛。  
他把她的裤子拉到膝盖下面，向她双腿之间伸出手，隔着最后一层布料一把握住她那块肉体。  
热的，潮湿的。  
他用整个手掌摩擦着那儿，直到黏糊的液体渗出布料沾湿他的手。他把那块湿透了的布拨到一边，用手指在裂缝的边缘来回摸索。  
因为满是黏液，外部几乎和内部一样柔软，富饶，令人羞耻。  
他拨开遮住入口的褶皱，让手指挤了进去：更加温暖，湿润，接近心跳。他轻轻摇动了一下，多余的液体顺着手指流到他手心里。  
基尔伯特亲吻着她赤裸的皮肤。汗水已经变冷了，但他很快会使她再暖和起来的，她的呼吸已经越来越沉重，无法被吞咽下去的声音也越来越多了。  
“基尔……”  
她开始无意义地吐出他的名字和其他出处不明的碎片。那儿正变得越来越狭窄。她痛苦又快乐地低声呻吟着，紧闭着眼睛，脸上满是泪水。  
他忽然真切地感到了后悔，同时感到久违的痛快淋漓。那种报复般的快感紧紧攫住了他，让他不再去思考更深入的东西。  
他驱使着伊丽莎白从悬崖上跃下。  
她被过度使用的身体颤抖着，特别是大腿。他们纠缠着倒在地板上。  
“去把门关上。”她又一次乞求道，眼泪越过鼻梁流到另一侧脸颊。  
这次他听从了她的意思，很快又回来，温柔地把她从地板上抱起来。  
她在他怀里蜷缩成一团，把湿漉漉的脸贴在他肩膀上。  
“我把你吓坏了。”他轻声说。  
“告诉我你还活着。告诉我。”她闷声闷气地说。  
基尔伯特伸手握住她的手，放到自己心脏的位置。那个拳头大小的器官好端端地跳动着。  
他们又在客厅里坐了一会儿，直到伊丽莎白轻声说：“我好冷。”  
“我去烧热水？”他感到自己有责任把她弄干净。  
她点点头。于是他松开她，走到厨房里。他不需要伊丽莎白告诉他该怎么做：房间里只有最低限度的物品，用途很显然。  
他点上炉子，回头看见伊丽莎白正站在门口看着他，身上只有皱巴巴的白色背心和短裤。他走过去握住她冰冷的手。  
她踮起脚亲吻他。  
这比被她打了一拳更让他惊讶。他以为伊丽莎白要用很久才能原谅他之前故意的凌辱。她顺从得几乎让他疑心是另有所图。  
这个吻迅速地烧了起来——比炉子快得多。当它断开的时候，他们的嘴角之间挂着银色的丝线。  
基尔伯特看着她通红的脸颊，看着她舔着自己的嘴唇，不禁做出了同样的动作。舌头碰到了一些细小的伤口，是他们之前的打斗造成的。  
她往后退了几步，像是才回过味来自己做了什么，想要逃跑。他不紧不慢地跟着她，在她转身的时候一把捞住她的腰，任她在怀里挣扎。  
他的手肘碰到了墙壁上的什么东西，新的房间也被点亮了。他看见了床。伊丽莎白的身体猛地颤抖了一下，他抱紧她，含住她一边的耳垂。  
伊丽莎白肯定知道他已经被撩拨起来了，因为充血变硬的器官正抵着她的身体。他摸索着她腰腹光滑的皮肤，伸手拉住背心下摆，让她从头顶把它脱下来。  
她挡开他的手，不让他碰自己的胸部，低声说道：“把你那该死的衬衫也脱掉。”  
他照做了，然后重新抱住她，另一只手放在她下腹部，往更低的地方移动着，一直伸到短裤里。她的喘息声瞬间变大了。  
现在他可以顺畅地塞进不止一根手指，按照他想要的节奏活动着，让伊丽莎白发出呻吟。她似乎是无意识地轻轻扭动着，在他的手指上摇晃着自身。  
简直令他疯狂。  
他们终于陷进了床里。基尔伯特用手指抚摸着她紧绷的脊椎骨，想到蝰蛇，明亮的刀尖和更危险的东西。  
他掀开她的头发，从后颈凹陷的那个地方亲吻她，一边从后面进入她的身体。柔软的，汁液丰厚的褶皱被一层层推开，像某种蜇刺：起初是轻微的疼痛，然后是麻痹和不真实的幻觉。  
酒液起初在唇齿之间，现在则在血管中流淌。  
他忽然生出了不想要有一颗心的愿望。  
伊丽莎白伸手在床单上摸索着，他找到了她，让她紧紧抓着自己。汗水从他们紧贴着的肌肤上渗出来。  
“我，我就要……”她低声道，忽然绷紧了身体，像被子弹打中那样僵硬，然后松垮下来。  
“那是什么声音？”  
基尔伯特也听到了，像是从远处传来的，低低的鸣叫声。但听上去并不像是宵禁，空袭警报或者更危急的声音。  
他们终于想了起来：炉上还烧着水。  
“快去看看。”伊丽莎白说，试图起身，被他推倒回去，用力欺负了一下。  
“操，去他妈的水。”他低声说，轻轻叼住她肩上的一块肉，让自己重新滑到最深的位置，她发出哭泣般的声音，颤抖地承受着他。  
完全恢复清醒的时候，他发现所有的事都被搞砸了：他还瘫软在伊丽莎白身体里，开水仍然在炉子上尖叫，外面是隐约的火光和爆裂声。  
他知道那是怎么回事：子弹被火焰吞噬的声音。  
“在另一边岸上。”伊丽莎白轻声说，抬起他们握在一起的手，亲吻着他的手指关节。

最终没剩下多少水，他们不得不一起洗澡。伊丽莎白的身上开始浮现出淤青，让他鲜明地回想起来自己之前是如何地粗暴。  
但事情总是这样。他们永远无法温柔无害地做成这件事，总是要毁坏一大堆东西，气喘吁吁地躺倒在它们的碎片里。  
大多数相爱的人会拥有一个纯白无玷的誓言，但他们所拥有的，不过是沾血的剑，沾血的亚麻布，沾血的酒杯。  
是更古老的但却错误的誓言。是一朵锈迹斑斑的银玫瑰。是相悖的理智和不见天日的悔恨。  
基尔伯特的命运总是在将她推开。爱是整洁的感情，他们没有，于是他想过不如让她恨他，可好笑的是，就连她最刻骨仇恨的也另有其人。  
“水要变冷了。”她提醒道。  
他重新把毛巾放进盆里，最后一次擦拭她大腿内侧被弄脏的地方。温热的水顺着她的大腿流下。  
他看着她在昏暗午夜依然明亮的眼睛，忍不住再去亲吻她。单纯的，不掺杂任何杂质的吻。  
他的猫，他的老虎。  
没人想到，被眼下期待着的，将是一个患了痨病的春天。


End file.
